Gazes
by Kegel
Summary: Short fluff. Birthday fic. GregSara


_**This is a Birthday fic for Marmel, written between gradschool craziness. **_

_**Happy birthday, girls!**_

Gazes

Sara laughed when the bubble water bottle basically exploded into his face. Greg looked stunned for a moment, before he smirked, holding the guggling bottle away from himself.

Sara opened her mouth to ask again the question that had been on her mind the whole night.

"Are you going to tell me now, why you are doing this?"

It had started already when she had taken her vest out of her locker, and had turned around to see Greg standing in the door, staring at her with a focused expression on his face.

"What's up?" Sara had asked frowning.

"Nothing," Greg had shrugged, but had not taken his gaze away from her.

Later, when they had worked their first scene of the night, she had found him staring at her every time she looked up to tell him something, to take something out of her kit, or just to look around. Every single time, his gaze had been on her. It made her somewhat nervous, and she even started to wonder for some moments if something was wrong with her appearance that made him look at her like that, for she could not make out why he was looking like that. His expression remained concentrated, as if he was seeing something in her face, or on her clothes, or wherever.

Anyway, it made her feel nervous, and although she did not worry about any appearance-related possibilities for more than two minutes, she reprimanded Greg for not working. If he was staring at her like that the whole time, he was obviously not doing his job.

Greg looked sheepishly for a moment, but did then actually look away, and Sara shook her head at herself as well as at people in general as she felt somewhat relieved now.

Now they had been sitting in the break room for ten minutes and Greg had asked her to hand him the bottle of water that was standing next to her. When she had done so, she had caught again his gaze, and now she really looked down on herself to see if there was anything that made him do that. As far as she could see there was no stain in her shirt, the shirt was not especially low-cut so that it could have caught Greg's attention… she really didn't know what was up.

Then she suddenly remembered that she had dropped the bottle earlier and it had rolled across the floor before she had finally picked it up. Greg was still focusing his gaze on her, and she had been about to yell at him to stop it, while he was opening the bottle without paying attention to it, when the water exploded out of it.

Her earlier annoyance made it seem funnier than it probably was. Greg smirked at her anyway.

"Are you going to tell me now, why you are doing this?" she asked again, as he had not answered her before.

"Doing what?" he returned now innocently, but his face betrayed him. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He looked away guiltily, now finally pouring water from the bottle in a normal fashion.

"Staring at me like that. You've been doing it the whole night. You can't believe I wouldn't notice!"

Sara laughed again, when Greg blushed lightly. "Maybe I have such a crush that…" he started, avoiding her eyes.

"I don't think so," she returned firmly. Greg was silent, starting to wipe the spilled water off the table. "Tell me," Sara insisted.

"Nick," he said simply, without further explanation.

Sara was puzzled. "Nick?"

"We have some kind of bet going," Greg admitted, his eyes dashing from one side of the room to the other as if searching for the emergency exit.

"What kind of bet?" Sara did her best to sound serious, her earlier annoyance now completely gone, hoping it would not return upon hearing what Greg had to say.

"I had to look at you, your nose actually, the whole night, and see if it makes you nervous."

Sara lifted her eyebrows. "And I thought Nick had grown up."

"Nick only? What's with me?" Greg protested.

"Well, I didn't have this assumption about you," Sara replied, smirking. "And by the way, yes, it made me nervous."

Greg took the used paper towels and went to throw them away. "Why didn't you believe that I have a crush on you?" he asked with his back to her in order to hide his face, as Sara guessed.

"Uhm, because I know it's so much more than a crush, and considering all the fun you had last night, I didn't think there'd be a necessity to stare at me the whole time," she reasoned.

Greg laughed, sitting down next to her. "I have to admit you're smart."

Sara chose not to answer on that. "So tell me about that bet…"


End file.
